Broken
by maxmartian
Summary: what if batman had a son with catwoman that he didnt know about? when a series of sad events lead to the death of batmans girlfriend batman finds himself taking in another child. his name jordan kyle...but you can call him nightcry. experince his pain,anger, and tears as you watch him grow up. takes place in the YJ timeline but earlier. rated T for launguage and other stuff. R&R MM


BROKEN BY: MAXMARTIAN

TO: ANYONE WHO THINKS NOBODY UNDERSTANDS

CHAPTER ONE

When i was born my father had no idea i even existed...and he is the worlds greatest detictive. my mother was kind and she always knew what to say...I wasnt home much i was always secretly following batman and his other son robin. i knew both of their identies...wether he knew i was there or not...i do not know but i serouisly doubt he even knows who i am or was. to be honest im still having doubts even at the age of fourteen. at this point in my life i was only seven...i was never really the naive type and i had a few secrets that only my mother knew. the first i am a meta of sorts i have one meta gene i know of...it gives me reflixes that make me do things even my mother and my father couldnt DREAM of doing. it also makes me know what to do under presser...and my favorite is it gives me animial like instincts making me able to smell a trap a few miles away. one night my mother didnt come home like normally did...or the night after or even after that. my mother always told me that if she was gone for three days get the hell out of there because then something terrible happened and if they could catch her they just might be able to catch me. i put on my suit...it was all black and simlar to cat womans except the ears were smaller and resembled a younger cat i didnt have a whip but instead a grapple hook not even batmans could rival. i was nicknamed nightcry the reason was most likely if you pissed me off in the night you would end up crying. i never kill...your probly going to tell me the reason is because i secretly want to be like my dad who never kills...maybe your right maybe your wrong but another thing you should know about me..i NEVER let anyone know how much i got and how much i dont. this works perfect for interagation because they dont know how to lie in that situation because they could end up telling me something i already know...another reason why they might end up crying. yes i was like this even at seven...only at seven for a time i was a bit more innocent. well back to the story...i left the apartment and imeadtly sensed that i should jump so i did...and as i jumped the entire building exploaded knocking me to the next building. i turned around in horror as i saw the only place i have EVER called home comepetly destroyed and was now a huge crater in the middle of a old gotham street. the street was suspicously closed off and then i sensed that i was NOT alone. i turned to run but ran right into a hand and it grabbed my throught and lifted it. i started clawing everywhere as my vision started to fade..funny your mother put up a LOT more of a fight jordan and your supposed to be so much stronger...so much powerful and faster. a man said icly. im gonna kick your ASS! i choke out not realizing it would quicken the time of me blacking out. now now thats a word for someone much bigger than you someoen like us...he says his sneer was so big i could hear it. i try reaching for a gadget but something hits my neck and i black out dropping my futreristic tazer. the last thing i saw was a red paw on my captors ankle. i woke up to water being thrown at me which was MUCH to my dislike...i have always hated water being a cat and all...and part of me seems to think thats why they did it... where did you get it? a voice i didnt reconize asked. what the hell are you even TALKING about?! i shout at the man with anger. he pressess a button and i get shocked bad enough to make the small hairs on my neck lift and the water just made it worse... the suit where did you get it? my friend tony by the docks...i said keeping a straight face. he shocks me again and its so bad i actually scream in both anger and pain. we dont have to keep this up you know he says icily. oh im having a blast...i say with a innocnete smile trying to distract him while i tried to reach for one of my concealed daggers but he noticed and shocked me again. this is MY game cat not YOURS. fine ill tell you what i know but its a secret so come closer all right... i say looking like ive given up. he moves closer and i spit in his face. i could kill you at ANY time you little brat now TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THE DAMN SUIT RIGHT NOW! he shouted at the top of his lungs his anger getting the best of him. my people will come for me...i say quietly but it seemed to be directed towards myself not the man. oh really...he laughs HARD. look thats cute and all but face it...your the VILLAN jordan its all your EVER going to be and they wont EVER come to get you. he says chuckling and he moves to my ear. i struggle to get away to escape and nothing is working. and batman doesnt even CARE. he hissess in my right ear. i tense up and my mucles lock at the very thought. nightcry was always the cat who got the mouse...but im not nightcry anymore..now i am the MOUSE and ive been caught with NO escape no more plans left zero ideas...no more room to hide. your game is over jordan and you KNOW it. he says proud that what he had said had gotten to me. h-he'll come for me...batmans a good guy he w-wouldnt do this... what? leave his unwanted son when he didnt even come for his girlfriend? he asks looking me dead in the eye. it was obvouisly a trap and i fell for it not him so you DONT get what you want and you NEVER will...either way i WIN! i shout at him. no jordan you ARE who we want and we WILL kill you unless you tell us EVERYTHING you know..including everyones secret identies..even robin. you think im some sort of fool?! i shout angerly. and why would i KNOW THEIR IDENTIES. i shout towards the dispicable man. because YOU went to cadmus and cadmus has ALL of the files that have ALL of their identies! he shouts. whats the matter couldnt get through the front door dumbass? i say slyly. no he hacked into the files and deleted them after YOU pawed through them like the petty thife you are... and call me a dumbass one more time and i wont heasate to shock you again...he says calmly with a glare in his eyes. s. i spell with venom in my letters. wow you can spell. he says with a fake tone of shock in his voice. he keeps his evil promise and shocks me again. where did you get it? he asks. ebay it was a damn fine deal too...but they are out of stock and you blew up my stock...i say looking him dead in the eyes with hatred. your as dumb as your mother. he states. YOU BASTARD! i shout at the top of my lungs and lunge foward and i dont notice the bars holding me back start to bend. sedate him NOW! he shouts. ha you are SCARED NOW ARENT BUT WHEN I WAke up im...gonna...kick...your...a- i black out. this went on for about a month then they realized i wasnt going to give them any intel...i expected them to kill me but instead they made me mute...but that took away more than my voice...it took away my hope. around two months had gone by since i saw the moon..saw my mother..and they stopped feeding me. not that they fed me much really just some prison food and once they tried to force feed my cat food to see my reaction. but i was so hungry and with the sedation i was consantly on i didnt really notice the diffrence. but even though i was heavly out of it i knew that it meant they were finally going to end all this pain...when i first got there i might have been nervous at the most..but i didnt feel anything other than a constant pain. but i was fiannly gonna get to see the moon i was gonna get to see my mother i was fiannly gonna be happy. any last words? the man i had grown to hate with all i had left which sadly was all that had kept me sane was my hate for this man...oh wait you CANT talk. he says grinning. he holds a gun to my head and i can already tell it will have a 50 callber bullet because this man is most DEFIANTLY power obssessed and that is one of the most powerful bullets there is so he would most likely want it. good bye world goodbye dick...i know we didnt talk much but your still my brother. good bye...dad. i just wish...i wasnt the villan in their eyes...that i was a good guy. but...that probly wouldnt have happend anyways. the gun flys off my head and i open my eyes to find that the man was being pulled away by a batclaw and i heard him scream. no i dont want him to see me like this...i dont want the first time he sees me to be me needing HIS rescue...i wanted it to be the other way around for me to come to HIS rescue not the OTHER way around. i thought as my mind raced. what if...he wasnt here to rescue me..but to just put me in a cell..why didnt he come for mom but me...what makes me so special? why cant this pain just END?! i shout in my mind. batman is suddenly taking off my binds and he catches me as i fall to the ground. jordan...i promise im going to be here for you...im...sorry. he says doing something that i NEVER saw comming nor would ANYONE else. he hugged me. batman..just hugged me. i was looking EVERYWHERE for you both...he says looking me in the eyes then he checks for injuiries and wounds and sadly he finds a lot. then my vision starts to feel hazy and i feel like im about to pass out. i fall into his arms and he picks me up. maybe...i COULD be happy...he loved her too...maybe just maybe...he understands.

A/N Yea this ois just the begining of a lot more to come. plz ignore the spelling errors. this is NOT for pitty points but i have a hand trimmer in both hands. this makes even typing harder than the normal teen. and 2bh my spell check is shitty so yea. you may have noticed that there is more launguage than normal...night swears at such a young age only because he is around that more than somebody his age. and seilena was actually trying he hardest and then some just to get jordan out of that area of gotham... well i hope you enjoyed this and kristey i hope you do to. im going to post another story soon too. the story is a teen titan fanfiction. it is about terra's little brother who is one of my newest OC's. it has a HUGE poem at the beging. im going to try to have my writing be more poetic because my writing can get really deep. till next time MM Blasting off!


End file.
